Yours Forever
by lynnnie
Summary: Yours Forever... [AtoOC] Midori and Atobe weren't friends till their first match together. Atobe was first to strike. [Major OOC] Rating is just to be safe


**This going to be my first one shot. Hopefully it is good.**

**EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE! Wait… Do I even have any?**

**Starting: 11.05.06 **

**Time: 7.22 PM**

**Pairings: AtobexOC**

**Title: Yours Forever…**

**------  
**

"Midori-San."

She looked up from her desk. Midori Rosen, one of the unpopular students in the whole school maybe in the town. She was smart, she takes martial arts; she is almost a black belt. She only has a couple of tournaments to do, then one final test. She is also in the girls Tennis club. Pretty known there.

"Yes?"

"Please complete this answer."

She nodded her head. She stood up and walked up to the board. In English, _Everyone has a beauty but not everyone sees it. –Confucius_

"Excellent as usual."

She nodded and headed back to sit down on the seat. A couple of minutes later the bell rang for class to end. She gathered her things and headed out the door to the after school clubs.

She dressed into the gray skirt and the shirt for the Hyoutei regulars. She wasn't captain but she was one of the regulars. She put her hair into a high ponytail. She was doing warms up with another regular. Her strength was unbelievable, her speed was great but her skills isn't sharp but good enough to play against one of the Boy regulars.

"Game, Set, Match, Midori. 6 games to 4."

The referee said. She smiled at the other regular and shook hands. She had a smug on her face. She looked at her weird. The captain came up to her and led her over to the other regulars.

"We will allow you to play with one of the other regulars from the Boy's tennis team."

She nodded. The captain smirked.

"But if you can't win… You are not participating in the Girl's National tournament."

"What?"

"Meaning that you will not be a regular for the girls tennis team any longer. Only for the minors."

She sighed.

"Do you really want to get rid of me that badly? Just say it front of my face and ask it to me."

She smirked, then turned around.

"But… I will accept your challenge. If I win, you step down from captain and give it to me."

The captain smirked.

"But you won't win. I asked this person and he accepted."

"Which is who?"

"Atobe Keigo, the Captain."

She scoffed.

"So what?"

"SO WHAT?!"

"If he is one of the best, I want to go against him. Maybe I will just quit playing tennis forever. How about that?"

"Great, deal."

They both shook hands on it. She purposely broke one of her joints in her hand. So it numbed her playing hand.

_That's great… She did that on purpose._

She headed over to the Boy's court and the other girls followed watch her go into defeat against Atobe. She knew she was going to lose but she doesn't take any chances that she is going to wimp out on the dare. If she does lose she would quit tennis forever because her parents don't like her playing it. She really doesn't take tennis as a big deal anymore since it's taking so much of her time.

She scratched her cheek.

"Should we start?"

He nodded and they shook hands. She couldn't feel anything.

_I guess I'll play with my other hand._

She switched her playing hands and played with her right. Yes, she is a left handed person. She took the racket and spun it on the ground. Atobe was the one who was choosing.

"Smooth."

The racket fell to the ground and she picked it up. It was rough.

"I serve."

She said walking back to the serving line. She threw the ball into the air and served the ball.

After 30 minutes the game was still going on. Atobe was in the lead for the match. She was actually holding on to the match. Usually she would be finished 15 minutes ago. They were all amazed how she can handle his skills. After 10 minutes, break time came by. She didn't want to break.

"Come on. I want this match to finish. Without any rest."

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Ore-Sama is not weak like you girls. Ore-Sama wants them to rest."

"Shut up with this Ore-Sama. I don't want to rest. I need to get this over with. I need to get some place else."

She said. He was winning by two points, 5 to 3. One more and he wins. She took the ball and served. Of course he caught the ball and hit it back. Back and forth, they both went. She caught the point. Later on during that game, they were matched. She checked her joints on her left hand and started to play with it. It was going pretty good until she lobbed it on accident. She clutched her hand and fell onto her knees. He smashed it to the ground next to her.

"Game, Set, Match, Atobe, 6 games to 3."

She looked at her hand and stood up. She headed to the net and shook hands with him. She took her racket from the ground and walked out.

"Ne, you happy now? I can't compete in my tournament today for my black belt in my class. If I don't win this tournament, I'm suing you for all of what you have."

She told her Ex-Captain that and went to her locker. She cleaned it out and headed out. She passed the building and Atobe was waiting.

"Ne, Ore-Sama wants to know if you are feeling alright."

She gave him the cold shoulder.

"Ore-Sama is talking to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to 'Ore-Sama'."

She walked even faster. She headed home and she gathered her things to go to the tournament. Her aunt took her there. Her parents were already there waiting for her to come. She was already dressed.

"Ma! Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I quit."

"You quit Karate?!"

"No, why do you think I'm wearing the clothes. I quit Tennis, but…"

"That's great but…?"

She sighed and told her.

"I hurt my left hand. Well I didn't really hurt it; an upperclassman hurt my hand before I quit my last match."

"Oh dear… Do you want to back out of the tournament?"

She shook her head no.

"After this tournament, I'll go to the doctor's to get it checked up."

Her mom was worried.

"I'm not going to back out on this. It took us forever to get where we are now. Oh look at the time. I have to get down there now. Love you ma."

"Love you too. Good luck!"

She gave her signature and left down.

After the announcement, after the first match against some other people, it was finally her turn. She took her position and got ready for anything. The opponent took the first attack.

After the match, she was settled. It was her win.

After the tournament, again, it was her win this time. When she got out of the crowd to find her mom and her dad, which wasn't there. Her mom gave her an icepack and some cloth to wrap around her hand. Some one tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Atobe.

"What do you want?"

"Ore-Sama wants to congratulate you on your wins."

"Well thank you."

"How's your hand?"

"It's getting worse than I thought. I need to go get a check up on it and see what's wrong with it."

Atobe took her hand and caresses it. He checks where it is bulged.

"You broke a joint in your hand, as well as some muscles."

She looked down.

"That's great."

She said sarcastically.

"Ma, I'm going out with a friend. He'll take me to the hospital. Right?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Make sure you guys don't do anything!"

She winked and left the grounds.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and walked with him. He had his car and driver already. He took her to the hospital. During the way, she couldn't help but stare at Atobe. He looked her way and she looked away. She felt a smirk on his face.

"Do you think of Ore-Sama?"

She shook her head no.

"Too bad, Ore-Sama was thinking of you."

She felt a blush come to her face. He grabbed her shoulder and let her lean on him.

"Before the match, Ore-Sama knew that your other hand was hurt. You couldn't hold the racket the right way."

He told her and he held her hands with his.

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for helping me get out of the hellhole of a team. They always bench me."

He nodded.

"I don't know what I have done wrong, but it wasn't wonderful."

"Master Atobe, we are here."

He nodded and got out of the car. Then she did too. She walked inside and signed up on the list. Then she had to fill out some forms. She gave it to Atobe.

"Fill it out for me?"

He took it and wrote her first name and last but skipped the middle.

"Keiko. That's my middle name."

She said to him. Then he wrote down the middle name. He stopped at the Birthday.

"October 4th."

He looked at her. Then wrote it down.

"I know… It's your birthday too."

He nodded. Then filled out the spots that he does know. She told him everything that he doesn't know. They turned in the forms and waited till it was her turn to go in. During that time, they weren't talking. Until a cry in the hospital broke the silence.

"Hey, Atobe… What if you didn't like tennis? What would you really be doing?"

"…No one would really ask me that… But I would be… An actor or singer."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting…"

"Midori Rosen?"

She stood up, he did too. She followed the doctor to his office. He X-Rayed the arm and they both waited till he came back with the X-Ray results. After a couple of minutes he came back with the X-Ray results. Atobe was holding her swollen hand, caressing it softly.

"So…?"

"Well, it is swollen because your joint is broken. It would take a couple of months to regenerate back to its original spot again. Unless you could have a surgery that is could put it back into place which is a couple of hours long."

"I'll wa-"

"We'll use the surgery."

"What? Atobe you can't be serious. My mom wouldn't allow this to happen; we can't pay for the medical bills."

"I'll take care of that. Your hand needs to get better before any other tournament that is important to you."

"It doesn't mean that I could waste your money like that. I'll wait."

"Can we be alone?"

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Atobe Keigo. I can not accept that at all!"

"Why can't you? Isn't obvious I'm caring about you unlike anyone else?"

"But why me? I'm a nobody."

"I only like strong determined girls that don't hug be from behind."

"Atobe, are you…?"

He looks away.

"I don't know let me think about his and the surgery. Let me just go home."

She said while getting off the seat. She walked up to the doctor and told him that she would have to think about the surgery. He said it was fine and let her off. Atobe followed behind. He grabbed her arm when he got out.

"Ore-Sama said for you to take the surgery."

"No."

She said stubbornly. She looked down making her bangs cover her eyes. His hand lift up her face.

**Alert! OOC coming!**

"Ore-Sama likes you. Ore-Sama can't bare to see the girl he likes, hurt."

He closes in the gap between them.

"Ore-Sama wants you to be with him."

He captures her lips with his. She was just standing with her eyes wide open. But she gradually closed them. She finally accepted his feelings. She took her hands and played with his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close to him like she was going to die. He caresses her bottom lip and waited till she accepted. She opened a little bit and he slipped in inside. After a while they separated. He put his forehead on hers.

Her hands trembled to her lips. His hands intertwine her fingers when he brought them down.

"Shall we leave?"

She hesitantly nodded. He led her to the car and she went inside.

"S-So does that mean…"

"Do you want to be together?"

He still had his hand with hers. She nodded.

He smiled. He grabbed her and embraced her.

"You made Ore-Sama happy."

She returned back the hug.

A couple of months has gone by the rumor of her and Atobe going out still buzzed around. Practically the main topic in school. She got that surgery from Atobe. She has gone to tournaments that Atobe hasn't been going to. She never told him that she has matches. The day with the tournament when Atobe goes against the American team, she promised to be there but that is the day of her final test. The places were pretty far apart from each other. Her mom needs to leave after the matches on the other side of town/city. During the matches she thought of the consequences if she is not at the match with Atobe and the American team. Will he break up with her? So she tried to finish the match fast enough before the matches start.

**Atobe's Point of View**

He looked in the crowds but didn't find her.

"Damn it…"

He said softly. The match has started. He was in a doubles group with Sanada of Rikkai.

"Where is she? She promised me…"

**Normal Point of View**

She was running. She was already inside the arena. She stopped and heard a tempo.

"No… Not this move."

She said and kept running into the stands.

"You're late."

She turns to see Oshitari Yuushi. By the looks of her clothes he notices that she got a black belt and dressed in her Karate uniform.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want him to worry about me."

"You should go meet him down there and tell him what really happened."

She nodded and headed down the vending machine. He heard his voice. When he cut the corner she said to him.

"Catch."

She threw it to him fast. He caught it.

"You promised to be there."

"You promised to not use that anymore."

He slapped her on the cheek; it made her head turn to the side.

"I guess I deserve that."

She sat down on the bench near by. She sighed and started explaining.

"Atobe, I watch the Majority of the match. I was really at Karate getting my last belt. If you don't believe me… Then…"

"Shut up."

She sat quiet.

"You broke your promise. Have I done that to you?! HAVE I?!"

"YES!"

She yelled back. She was in tears.

"You never went to one of my matches when I told you once. If you knew once then you know when the next one is going to be. I was going to tell you but I couldn't because you were always in a good mood and I didn't want you to worry about me."

She paused for a moment, letting her tears fall.

"See, I should be mad at you. You never went to my matches when I went to yours. But I end up like a messed up, crying, idiot."

She stood up from the bench and started walking out. Atobe couldn't do anything. He just stood there letting it all sink inside. She had her hand over her mouth. She doesn't hear him calling out her name in some sort.

_So this is a break up right? It feels horrible. I can't believe that I got slapped by him. Even though I think I deserve to be slapped. God… Now I'm a slob. I look like one of those people… I promise myself not to fall in love with any other man. If I do… I'll hate myself forever._

She was already half way home. Her tears had gone to a waste. She bumped into some gang members of a famous group near by.

"Yah! Why did you bump into me?"

She just kept walking.

"YAH!"

She was jerked by her collar.

"What do you want?"

She said into his face.

"I asked you what you want."

He chuckled, and then looked at his other gangsters. They crowded around her.

"Maybe we should have some fun?"

He said and the other members were agreeing with him. She smirked.

"Right…"

She said. She shrugged off and walked away.

"Yah!"

He grabbed her shoulder and she took his arm and flipped him and crashed him to the floor. The other members ganged up on her but beat the crap out of them. She used her back fist and hit one of them in the face. She tripped most of them with her leg. Then she ran off. She was pretty good at running, but tired out by the earlier running. She had good endurance though. When she looked back she saw them still on the ground.

"Great."

When she cut the corner, she stopped running. She walked out of the urban areas into the quiet rural areas. She's at her house. She sighed.

"No one's home…"

She walked inside and up into her room to change out of the clothes she was in. She put her belt on the little stand she had with all her other one, from white to black. Her cell pone rang. She was disgusted of the ring tone she had. It was the same as Atobe's. She looked at the caller.

"You know I'm not going to pick up so stop calling."

She said at the phone. When it stopped ringing, she turned off her phone and left it there. She was thinking about throwing it the river or something. She thought for a moment and took her cell phone and went out again. She headed the opposite way of the city. She headed for the small retention pond.

She turned on the phone again and looked how many missed calls there were. 5 missed calls from Atobe. She gulped and left the cell phone open. She threw it in. When she still had it in her hand the ring tone came on and she heard it out into the distance, before it dropped to the pond. The ring tone stayed in her head when she went back to the house.

When she got back inside the house, she headed into her room and locked it up. She stayed in there and on her laptop. She didn't really care about the food. She eats only when everyone is not there or sleeping.

When she goes to school, she ignores everybody and only focuses on her work.

She was back to her original self all over again.

One month later, she is pale and skinny. She is weak but not frail. She can still do defenses but not physically fights.

Atobe got himself a new girl friend. They've been going out for a month or so. She still loved him but her heart was still broken. No one knew what had happened between them besides Oshitari, who seems to know everything what happens between them.

Graduation was already here. She was going to graduate and get the hell out of the school. After this she might even kill herself because of the pain that year has cause for her. But really, she wants to stay alive and see what will happen in her life.

After the graduation, she ended up going to a high school near her house, where most Hyoutei went. She still ignored people, besides one guy that was gay. He was lonely because he was gay and he was just gay. If he was gay, then she wouldn't fall in love with him.

Her birthday was the next day; it was a weekend so no one really made a big deal out of it besides her gay friend. He always gives her something for each holiday, even though she doesn't want him to.

The door bell rang. She got up from the bed and closed her small journal she's been writing in since the break up. She opened the door and saw her gay friend.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDORI-CHAN!"

Her face gleamed in happiness.

"Thank you!"

She smiled.

"Wanna come in?"

He nodded. They both sat on the couch and he eagerly said,

"Open it!"

"Ok, ok. I'll open the box…"

She opened the box and saw a pair of necklaces. One part said "Yours" and the other one said, "Forever". She smiled at the necklaces.

"These are beautiful, but there is two…"

"One is for you and the other is for you lover. I specially made it for you and your lover."

"I didn't want you to waste all your money to shower me with gifts."

"This is what a friend should do. My friend is you. My best friend."

She looked down at the necklaces.

"Thank you…"

She touched the cold metal with her warm hands. She wanted to give them to Atobe but he was going with someone already. It hurts her even if she thought of his name.

"Well… I have to get going… My shift is going to start soon again."

"You are in the middle of work?!"

"Well… I won't get to see you till school starts and it is the weekends so… Yea… Ja'Ne!"

He stood up and walked to the door. He waved good bye to her. When she heard the door closed, she looked at the two metals. They were both silver and red but the other one had pink stones inside. She stood up and walked outside with the small box in her hands. She headed out and walked around.

_Am I looking for him? NO I told myself I don't want to fall in love again! But… The truth is… I didn't really fall out of love. So I'm not yet falling in love to be an exact._

She ended up at the gates of Hyoutei.

"Why am I here?"

Her heart cries out in pain. She was looking in the direction of some trees. A slap was heard. It was a loud one too. When she looked carefully, she saw a man with gray hair and another girl with pink hair.

"Atobe…"

She walked slowly up to Atobe and the mysterious girl. The girl stalks off after she got there.

"Atobe-San?"

She said out loud to him. He slowly turned to her. His eyes widen. Her eyes looked the other way.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't respond.

"No need to answer. I can still see you ignoring me. That's fine…"

She turned around and started walking off.

"Ore-Sama says happy birthday and he is sorry."

"What took you so long? I don't understand. It was only a month and I can't get you out of my head. Why is that?"

He approached from behind. His arms went over her shoulders.

"Is this called Love?"

He said.

"I couldn't get you out of my head. You were always in my head. How can I stop that?"

"Atobe…"

He looks at the box in her hands

"What's that?"

"I wanted to give you something… It came in a pair… My friend gave to me for my birthday."

She opened the box and gave him one and she took out the other one. The Pink one was the girls and the red one was the boys.

"This one is yours."

She handed him the 'Forever' necklace, she had the 'Yours'. She smiled and Atobe put it on her. She did the same thing.

"Atobe, I'm sorry, too."

He spun her around and looked at her with a fiery passion in his eyes. He gave her a quick embrace.

"I'm now Yours Forever. I'm not going to let you go now. Because if I do, I won't be able to find you again."

"Kei…"

"Want to go somewhere?"

He asked.

"Our first date… Again…"

She smiled.

"I'm Yours Forever too…"

She hugged him back as well.

And now they walk down the street hand in hand.

**-------**

**That took forever! Since I had School and Projects… UGH!**

**Well that ended real Crappy.**

**Please message me. **

**Ended: 11.21.06**

**Time: 11:18**

**All words: 4065 Words**

**Thanks for reading!**

**My first one Shot!**


End file.
